Life Happens
by CatwomanNY
Summary: A continuation of "A Shot at Love". Life truly is a highway filled with potholes and speed traps. Rated M. NOW COMPLETE! Don't worry...there will be another story. This is just 'until we meet again'.
1. Chapter 1

_To My Readers:__ This is the continuation of "A Shot at Love", the story of Derek and Caroline. A good friend of mine rightfully pointed out that there seemed to be a plot ending after we last heard from our heroes. Also, I wasn't fond of where the story was going. So, I removed the last part and set my mind on redeveloping the plot. The first few chapters of this story are still the same as they were when they were posted under "A Shot at Love", but the outcome of this plotline is much different than how I had it and the outcome may surprise you._

_The disclaimers are the same, only the tune has changed to keep things interesting. I do not own "Criminal Minds" or "Derek Morgan" (very unfortunately). All of the CM characters belong to Ed Bernero and the rest of the fantastic writers, actors, directors, and other crew members. The story is rated M because, well, let's face it, when you are playing with Derek Morgan and Shemar Moore, who can keep it T? Seriously. OK, so it's probably because I have a very warped mind and no life, but digress. On to the story…_

Life Happens

"Are you here just to hold down my linoleum or are you here for an actual purpose?" Caroline removed her ear protection with a smirk two months later.

"How did you know I was here?" Derek grinned back at her from his place in the doorway of the range.

"I asked first."

"I'm here for a reason, but I want you to answer my question first."

"I'm a Marine sniper. Not knowing that there is someone behind me could lead to my untimely demise. Now," she turned to face him after holstering her weapon, "what do you want?"

"I can't just come and watch my girl looking absolutely beautiful and scary at the same time?"

"When have you ever just come by to watch me work? And, for that matter, when did I become scary?"

"You scare me with the way you are able to handle that gun sometimes. You get so focused and end up looking incredibly sexy and frightening at the same time." He laughed. "But you're right, I did come down here with an ulterior motive."

"You always do. Hit me with it."

He pulled an evidence bag out of his pocket and held it out for her. "Hotch sent this from the most recent scene."

"How soon do you need the analysis?"

"I'll wait."

"You're close to an arrest?"

"We have an unsub in mind."

She went back into her office and smiled as she felt Derek's eyes undressing her as she worked. "I can tell you this is from a nine millimeter Smith and Wesson. There is nothing special about it, except that it is pristine. Where was this extracted from?"

"A mattress."

"Well, the owner of the gun prides himself on keeping his weapon meticulous and has very good aim. If this went through a body and into a mattress, it certainly didn't hit anything on its journey. Bring me a weapon and I can match it."

Producing his left hand from behind his back, he grinned as he handed her the box with the unsub's weapon. "Tell me this matches."

Opening the box after giving him a sly grin, she shook her head. "I can't."

"You haven't even fired it."

"I don't have to fire it to tell you that it won't match. This gun is a Glock and your bullet came from a Smith and Wesson. I'll do a test fire, but this barrel doesn't appear new, so I'm not expecting much." He followed her into her lab, his eyes now showing his intellect attempting to process how they could have been wrong about the unsub they had in custody instead of attempting to envision her in the throws of passion. "I am actually one of the few people I know who isn't afraid to admit when she's wrong. Put your nose down the scope."

"They match." Derek smiled. "Thanks, Baby Girl." He kissed her cheek and turned to leave. "Hi John."

"SSA Morgan, that wasn't appropriate behavior for the workplace. You have been asked not to flaunt your relationship with SSA James. The next time, I won't be asking when I pull your creds and send you back to training."

"Sorry, Sir, it won't happen again." He rolled his eyes as he walked past.

"Is there something I can do for you, John?" Caroline removed her lab coat and went into her office.

"Actually, it's something I can do for you."

"What's it going to cost me?"

"Nothing, but time. We're thinking of adding a new sniper unit and we're going to need someone to run selection and operation. I instantly thought of you."

"You want me to select trained snipers and organize them into a unit? That's not going to happen, John. Snipers are notoriously independent and work because they work alone."

"You can make it work."

"Or I can resign?" She looked her superior in the eye as he stood up.

'I didn't say that, Agent James."

"You didn't have to. I've heard the mumbling, the rumors that I'm unstable, since I had to put two rounds into my father. The brass thinks that I'm going to snap and start picking off my co-workers from a grassy knoll somewhere, right?" John remained silent, but looked away. "If you want to really control me, reassign me as the weapons specialist to the BAU, put me back under Agent Hotchner."

"That's not going to happen, Caroline, and you know why."

"Yeah, because I choose to make a home with Agent Morgan. He wouldn't be my superior so there would be no violation of policy."

"Maybe not, but then your relationship would be brought to light and we can't have that."

She rolled her eyes and stood up, using the fact that they were the same height to her advantage, before glaring at him and growling. "What bothers you more, the fact that I turned you down or the fact that SSA Morgan is black and I'm white?"

John walked to the door. "You're taking this assignment, Agent James, or your resignation better typed and on my desk by Monday."

"You never were very good at playing politics." Hotch cracked a smile when she told him the story an hour later. "Caroline, I wish I could say that I can help, but I'm no longer a golden child myself, and with Gideon's sudden disappearance, I'm not going to be able to get paper clips much less another agent who isn't a profiler. I'm sorry."

"Well, it was worth a try." She smiled and crossed her legs.

"I will be happy to take your case for sexual harassment."

She laughed. "If you want to commit suicide, it might be less painful if you just stick your sidearm in your mouth and pull the trigger." He actually laughed with her. "Besides, Deputy Director John Shepard is no one I can't handle. Thanks, Aaron."

"Sorry I couldn't help." Hotch stood up as she did. "I will keep putting in my request for you whenever possible."

"Thanks." She smiled and shook his hand.

"Were you looking for me?" Derek smirked as he stepped off the elevator and found the love of his life on his floor.

"No, I wasn't, but I'll pretend that I was if it will make you feel better."

He laughed. "No need for that, CJ."

She smirked as she stepped into the elevator, catching the doors before they could close. "You're dying to ask me why I was here and it wasn't for you, aren't you?"

"I am, but I don't want to get accused of profiling my girl." He smiled as she laughed.

"It's a long story I'll tell you over the drinks you're buying tonight." She waved as the doors closed, leaving him with a smirk on his face as he shook his head.

"OK, Baby Girl," Derek handed her a beer at a local bar that night, "what is the long story that you couldn't tell me about before?"


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm being reassigned

"I'm being reassigned."

"What did Hotch have to say when you talked to him?"

"Do you always have to profile me?" She shook her head. "He said that he doesn't have any favors left, but that he'd be happy to handle my sexual harassment lawsuit." She laughed slightly and took a few swallows of beer.

"What's the position?" He hid his uneasiness behind his beer mug. John Shepard was a jackass who would like nothing better than to see Caroline in his bed instead of in his command and Morgan knew that's where this new reassignment was coming from. John expected Caroline to break suddenly and do anything to stay in Quantico. What John didn't know is that Caroline would do whatever it took to prove that she was still at the top of her field.

"According to John, the Bureau is attempting to organize a sniper unit and he wants me to head it. This is simply because I'm not Jason Gideon. I can't have a pseudo breakdown and come back to work."

"No, Baby, this is because you work for an ass, but it is a prestigious position. It's certainly a step up in pay and more field time."

"It may sound like more field time, but it's not, and the only reason I'm getting the promotion is because they want me to fail. They want to prove that I'm just as far gone as my father was." She gulped her beer, hoping the alcohol would drown her emotions. "Babe, it was take this position or resign and I'm thinking of resigning. I can always go teach at the Marine base. I'm not too old to become active again. It's a drop in pay, but there would be less hassles and I would be home whenever you are."

"No, Baby Girl," he kissed her hand, "you take this position and you show them that you are the best at what you do." He smiled ruefully, but inside he was screaming for her to resign, go back to the Marines, and stay with him. "What do they want you to do?"

"I'm to run selection and management. In essence, I've become a paper pusher. I don't know that I can do that."

"Hey," he placed his hand on the side of her face, "you can do anything you put your mind to and if you need to push a few papers around to prove to Deputy Director Shepard that you are still the best in your field, then you do that. That man needs to be proven wrong. CJ, I have never lied to you and I'm not going to start now. If you hadn't agreed to go to Key West with me, Hotch was going to recommend to pull your credentials, that you were on the verge of a breakdown, but you are so strong, Woman. You pulled yourself together. You proved to me and to the rest of the world that no one, not even Major General Robert James, can keep you down for long."

"I don't want this reassignment, I don't want to resign, but it's never been about me." She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Derek, I'm going to go crazy being an administrator, but I don't want to give John the satisfaction of having me leave. I won't give up."

He kissed her. "You've never backed down from a fight and there's no reason to start now, but you need to do what's right for you. I will support you regardless of your decision."

"Damn it." She shook her head, falling silent for a minute. "I swear, Babe, I'm quitting after my first paper cut." He laughed as she sighed.

Three weeks later, in the same bar, Derek silenced the group by slapping his hand on the table. "I'd like to make a toast to Caroline James, the most beautiful, intelligent, talented, and deadly woman I know. Good luck with your new promotion, I love you, Baby Girl, and God help the probationary agents soon to be under your command." The crowd of fifteen people began laughing as he sat down and kissed her.

If she hadn't been so drunk, she would have done more than smirk, but she was on her fifth shot of Jim Beam and her fourth beer. There was nothing that was going to bring her down, at least until the headache took hold. "Thank you, Babe. I love you too." They all started clamoring for a speech as she kissed her man again. "OK," she stood up slowly, a little uneasy on her feet, and her words slurring as she continued, "well, I want to thank you all for coming to this great excuse to get piss drunk on a Friday night." They all laughed again. "Derek and I are both very lucky to have friends like all of you, especially since this new position will take me out of town quite frequently. So, I expect a phone call if you see him fighting his loneliness with some younger chick." They laughed again. "Now, I am much too drunk to say anything else. Have another drink and remember to never piss off a deputy director for the FBI." Everyone laughed once more as she took her seat, kissing Derek again as she did.

"I guess I'll see you in six weeks." Derek smiled as he helped her load her gear into the FBI issued Suburban Sunday morning.

"Unless you happen to be in the Dallas area and want to look me up." She smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Promise me you won't bury yourself in work while I'm gone."

"Only if you promise me that you won't live at the range when you're off duty."

She pecked his lips. "OK, go to work."

Taking her face in his hands, he kissed her slow and deep, knowing that it would be the last time for a while, and wanting it to last. "Baby Girl, CJ, I love you."

"I love you, Babe." She smiled and pulled away, swallowing her emotions. "I'll call you when I get settled in." He helped her into the passenger seat, kissing her one last time, and she waved as the junior agent pulled out of the driveway, whisking her to the airport and onto Texas.


	3. Chapter 3

Midnight found Derek at his desk, his head buried in a case file, Caroline's picture moved from his bulletin board to his desk

Midnight found Derek at his desk, his head buried in a case file, Caroline's picture moved from his bulletin board to his desk drawer, completely oblivious to the world around him, and finally unable to feel the pain in his chest from his broken heart. He wasn't sixteen and she hadn't left him. He couldn't understand why he would feel the pain of their separation anymore than he could understand why everyone on the team was profiling him the next day, tiptoeing around like he was made of glass. Caroline had just been reassigned, she hadn't died, and she would be back in five weeks and six days.

At least John had gotten them the right sort of training ground for the selection process, Caroline thought to herself as she drove the Jeep around the fourteen thousand acre parcel of land outside of San Antonio. There was a lakefront, open pastures, barren fields, and wooded areas, everything that she could possibly need to see what her newbies were made of in order to make the right eight choices for her team. She had two weeks make the place ready, train her assistants, and prepare for the four weeks of weeding out the wannabes from the potential. There wasn't time for the unfamiliar pang in her chest or knot in her stomach each night when she lay down, Derek's picture safely hidden in her duffel bag under her bed.

He wanted to call her, to find out if everything was going well, hell just to hear her voice, but he refrained. She was busy and they were on a case. His need for her, the insatiable craving, should have diminished each day she was gone, but it hadn't, not in the two weeks she'd been gone. The only way he knew of to curb that craving was to work, pouring himself into the cases, the graphic imagery, that sometimes kept him up at night, but it kept the thoughts of Caroline from tearing him up.

"Welcome to Hell Week." Caroline paced in front of her first batch of applicants. "I am your host Supervisory Special Agent James. You are all here because someone thought you were pretty good at firing your weapon. Guess what," she stopped and looked each one of the five men in front of her in the eye, "the guy next to you is better. Get ready to prove to me that you are truly the best because only two of you will go on to be assigned to the new sniper team."

There was a predator on the loose outside of Houston and they requested the BAU. Morgan was silently thrilled, looking forward to solving the case quickly so he could drive the three hours to Caroline's training ranch, though she would be home in two weeks. Besides, he had his assignment, a particularly gruesome serial killer who was gutting young women and leaving them along the highway. He could wait to see her, not wanting to see her with the images from that case file still in his head.

"Enter." She didn't look away from the personnel files she was studying on her bulletin board. "What can I do for you, Special Agent Morgan?"

"For starters, you can come over here and greet me properly." He grinned as she turned and walked towards him, her luscious feminine form covered in one of her perfectly tailored black pant suits, her deep blue eyes sparkling. "Then you can tell me how you knew it was me."

"If I do that then you'll stop wearing it."

"What is it? I know I showered after my workout so I can't smell funky."

"It's not that. I smell your aftershave, Babe, and for the record, I like the clean shaven look." She laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, lightly massaging it before kissing him, his lips crushing against hers until he willed hers to part, causing a fire to ignite deep within her. "God, I've missed you." It was barely above a whisper as he held her to his chest.

"Believe me, I missed you too." He kissed the top of her head. "How'd it go?"

She pulled away with a smile. "It was better than I expected. The course is well rounded and easily weeded out the wannabes."

Taking her hand, he kissed her finger. "I thought you said you were going to quit after your first paper cut."

"I thought you weren't going to bury yourself in work while I was gone."

"I thought you weren't going to live at the firing range while you were off duty." He bantered back with a mock attitude.

"I'll have you know that this is the first time in my life that I did not go straight to the range when I came home from assignment, so I held up my end of the bargain, Babe."

"And how do you know I didn't?"

"I saw you with your head buried in a file when I stepped off the elevator about three hours ago."

"You caught me." He laughed. "You want to grab an early dinner and catch me up on what happened in Texas?"

"I wish I could." She checked her watch. "I actually have to change and run down to a training lab. I have to try out the sniper simulation before my new recruits."

She went to kiss him and he pulled her down to his lap, kissing her deeply, passionately. "Do you want help?"

"I'd love help, but I have to be down there in fifteen minutes. Not really enough time for you to help, but I'll take a rain check."

"Don't wait too long to collect." Kissing her once more, he stood up. "I'll see you at home later."

The simulation the computer geeks had designed was horrible. It was obvious to Caroline that they'd never even seen a real gun, much less fired one in a hostile situation, and it took her the better part of three hours to explain how to fix it. It needed to be a real simulation, not a cheap scenario where the target always stands in front of the window allowing for a clean shot. There was no way she was going to allow her probationers to go into the field without training them for all the different situations. "Hey, you got a minute?" She grabbed an empty chair and sat next to Morgan's desk. "Can I ask you a huge favor?"

"Shoot." He leaned back and smiled.

"You still teach hand to hand combat, right?"

"I do. Do you need a refresher?"

She laughed. "No, I think I could still take you down, Agent Morgan, but I'm not sure about my probationers. They are on a different track than normal recruits and their next class isn't ready yet so I need to find another activity for them. I know we were scheduled to put them in your class in a few months, but I need to move that up and schedule a private class for my guys."

"It depends on whether or not we have a case, CJ."

"I'll talk to Hotch about that. Their ERT training is over on Friday and I'm afraid that, if I don't have anything for them for Monday, they're likely to be like Army Rangers. Left to their own devices for longer than five minutes, I'm going to have to retrain them."

Morgan laughed. "OK, I'll put together an upper level class."

"Spread over three days. That's how long the geeks have told me my virtual sniper program is going to take to fix."

"Spread over three days." He nodded as she sighed. "Being an administrator looks good on you."

"Reserve that comment until after my first class makes it through Quantico. I may just be bald by then." She rolled here eyes and stood up. "I need to borrow Morgan for next week." Closing the office door behind her, she sat down in front of Hotch's desk.

"I heard about your little spat with the software designers." Hotch actually grinned as he leaned back in his chair.

"Word travels fast."

"I was meeting with Garcia when you were chewing out her colleagues. You really need to cut them a little slack. Your program is new to everyone."

"No, what I need to do is run my recruits through a program that isn't being slapped together at the last minute." She took a deep breath. "Anyway, I need to borrow Morgan to teach hand to hand while the geeks work on getting me my simulation. I'm not turning these guys loose on the public without the proper training."

"How did you get your training?"

"The Marines and six months in Kabul." She found his eyes. "What sort of profile does that tell you?"

"That you've undoubtedly seen more than anyone should."

"No more than anyone else in this place. So, can I borrow Morgan?"

"The word has already come down that you get whatever you want. They want this program to succeed."

She rolled her eyes and stood up. "Maybe they should have thought about that before they gave me just four weeks to design it."


	4. Chapter 4

That night, Derek smiled as quickly removed his shirt and tie before joining her on the floor of their home gym, matching the pace of her pushups until she stopped and he pushed her onto her back, pinning her to the mat beneath him, and enjoying the beautiful sound of her laugh. "I've missed that." Seizing her mouth with his, he kissed her deeply, her beautifully sculpted arms wrapping around him as he began caressing her neck, her sweet scent engulfing him. "I may never let you go again."

She rolled with him, straddling his waist, gnashing lightly at his muscular chest before she unfastened his belt. "Don't make promises you don't intend to keep."

"I never do." He slid from the confines of his dress pants, enjoying how her skin glistened in the fading afternoon sun that floated in through the window, and just how good her hot, slick, skin felt against his as he took her back into his arms, kissing her passionately as their bodies entwined.

The feeling of his solid manhood deep within her caused her to moan, their rhythm becoming a perfect symphony almost instantaneously, and his perfect full mouth pressed against her neck as he set her ablaze, but it all came to a crashing halt when the ringing of the phone burst into her consciousness. "Damn it." Caroline attempted to catch her breath, Derek kissing her lips as she reached for her cell. "Special Agent James."

"Caroline, it's John. I'd love to meet with you to discuss how selection went and what's next for the sniper program."

"That's really great, John, but I'm in the middle of something right now." She smirked as Derek kissed her lightly. "How about we meet for a breakfast meeting tomorrow around eight?"

"What are you in the middle of that you can't break away to meet with a superior?"

The laugh was about to burst out of her, but she simply smiled and swallowed her emotion. "I just started my cardio workout." Derek smirked at her and began kissing her neck again. "I'll be happy to meet you tomorrow morning."

"Where were we?" Derek asked as she hung up, his voice husky, filled with lust, and he seized her mouth before resuming their fluid motion.

As she lost herself in their act, no one else in the world existing besides she and Derek Morgan, Caroline finally realized what she had missed the most. The deep connection she shared with the man who filled her completely, both physically and emotionally. It was something that she'd never felt before with anyone and she never wanted to lose it.

While she'd been gone, he'd found that he'd taken her for granted. Everything from the way she would smile a slight smile at him when they would see each other at work, to how she called out for him during their passion. Now, as she held onto him as they moved together, her breath hot against his ear as she let out soft moans, he knew he wouldn't make that same mistake again. She felt too good, fit too well, to ever let her go. "Mmm, Baby Girl." He kissed her neck, then down to her ample bosom, listening to her breath coming faster, her sweet feminine body tightening around his pulsating erection.

She arched her back, his sensual kisses heightening her arousal, and she bit her lip as she rocked against him, the edge of their passion beginning to slice into her as his hot essence shot into her. Calling out for him, she didn't care if they heard her in New Jersey. For the first time in her life, she let her emotions encompass her, engulf her completely. "God, Derek, Babe," she kissed him as she came down from their mutual peak, "that was amazing."

"Quite a cardio workout." They both attempted to laugh as they collapsed onto the mat.

The next morning, Caroline suddenly felt nauseous when John came into view at the local café. The lecherous look that was always behind his eyes was suddenly all over his face. "Good morning, John." She extended her hand as the older man stood up.

"Thank you for meeting me here, Caroline. I thought this would be nice to get away from The Bureau for a few hours and you can catch me up on how our new sniper unit is progressing."

She feigned a smile and checked her watch. "Well, it can't be too long since I have another meeting in about an hour to go over the programming for the simulation."

"I won't keep you from your new position, which I have to say seems to suit you quite well."

"It's still new. I might just be bald before these first recruits are finished." He threw his head back and laughed and she hid her cringe behind her coffee cup. "So, what would you like to know?"

"How did it go in Texas? Did you have everything you needed?" He leaned forward and touched her hand.

She pulled away, sitting back in her chair, and crossing her arms over her chest. "I could have used a little more prep time, but other than that, selection went as well as I expected. The GPS units worked well, as did the cameras, I just think there should have been more and I would have liked more say as to their placement." She glared at him. "I have a question for you, John."

"Shoot, if you will pardon the pun."

She didn't, but she continued. "Hotch tells me that you've handed down an edict that you want this program to succeed and I am to get whatever I ask for. When was that established because we both know that I was placed in this position because you expected failure?"

He lost his smile. "Caroline, I never expected anything less than success from you. This unit was specially designed with you in mind."

"And that's why I was told to take the position or submit my resignation and given only a month to set everything up?"

"Wow," he sighed and shook his head, "you don't pull any punches, do you?"

"No, I don't, John, because I don't like feeling like I'm being jerked around. Suddenly, this is a unit, not a program, and I go from having a budget where ammunition is considered a luxury to being able to purchase imaging time on a NASA satellite. What's going on?"

"Let's just say I had a change of heart when I realized just how valuable your talents were."

That was the biggest load of shit she had ever heard come out of one man's mouth before, and she'd dealt with a lot of officers. John didn't value her talents, never had, and never would. "I'd say thank you, but I don't want you to take it the wrong way."

He laughed again. "Honestly, Caroline, how did a beautiful and voluptuous woman like yourself become so hard and jaded."

"By putting up with chauvinistic men like you, John." He laughed that ridiculous phony laugh of his and she rolled her eyes. "Now, do you have any pertinent job related questions because, if you don't, I have a meeting regarding this new pet project of yours?"

"All business, I like that."

"I'm always all business when I'm on the clock."

"That is really good to hear. Now, why don't you tell me about your plans for this new unit of yours?"

"Now, it's my unit. Wow, Director, I have to say, you're laying it on a little thick. What am I in store for?"

"Nothing." He smiled and leaned forward again, lowering his voice. "I told you. I made a mistake in being so harsh with you before. You have a lot to offer and this unit is where you will shine." He watched her fake a smile and roll her eyes.

An hour later, her breakfast finally over, Caroline walked into a conference room filled with computer geeks and placed her rifle case on the table, watching all the greasy haired mama's boys salivate. "What do you think you can do with this?"

"Is that real?" One of the programmers went to reach for the gun.

She caught his wrist and pulled it away. "Yes it's real and you should be asking if it's loaded."

"I don't think you'd trust us with a loaded weapon." A man with black rimmed glasses in the back of the room said with an attitude.

"You're right, I don't, but there is still no reason not to abide by a few simple rules and all weapons are loaded until you are shown otherwise." Picking up the Remington long rifle, she opened the bolt action breech. "So, now, back to my original question, what can you do now that you have the real thing in front of you?"

"I think it would help if we could hook you and the weapon up to our motion software."

"That's a great idea. When can that be done?"

"What happened this morning?" Derek asked when he saw the raven-haired beauty leaning against his desk later that afternoon. Her normally bright blue eyes were a cloudy shade of gray and her shoulders were slouched, there was something wrong.

"I have spent the entire morning being reminded that I am anatomically correct."

"Did you remind them you could kick their ass?" He smirked and squeezed her shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

That night, Caroline noticed how careful Derek was about he treated her, making sure he wasn't overly affectionate, making sure he was respectful, always tuned into the way she was feeling, but he lightly kissed the nape of her neck as he passed her in the kitchen, and she smiled. "Oh, Babe, your mom called me this afternoon. She didn't want to disturb you while you were working."

"So she disturbs you." He shook his head and kissed her cheek. "I'll talk to her."

"No, that's not it. I actually welcomed the break. No, she wanted to stay with us when she's in town in two months. Apparently some group she belongs to is going to D.C. to the monuments and museums and she doesn't want to stay in a hotel. That and she wants to spend time with us. I told her I would talk with you, but I didn't see a problem."

"Except that we can't guarantee we'll be here."

"I don't think she wants to see you, Babe. It sounded like she wanted to sit down with me. I think the why-aren't-you-and-my-son-married speech is coming."

He laughed. "No, it's the I'm-not-getting-any-younger-and-I-want-grandkids speech. I've become very good at changing the subject when she brings it up on our weekly conversations. I guess she thinks she can convince us if she's talking to us in person."

"I thought we took care of that." She didn't return his joyous sentiment. "Derek, I don't want kids."

"I know, CJ, and we'll convince her."

"That's not a ringing endorsement of a plan to present a united front. I thought we both made the decision that a child is just out of the question with our two careers." She turned to face him. "Did you suddenly change your mind because I'm out of the field?"

"Caroline," he took a deep breath and calmed his temper, "I know you've had a stressful day,"

"Derek, do not even think of profiling me right now. We are not talking about my day. We are talking about the future of our relationship."

"Oh, now my mother coming to town determines the fate of our relationship?" He glared at her as he closed the distance between them.

"It has nothing to do with your mother. It has everything to do with you answering my question. Do you want kids?"

"You are picking a fight over an issue that has been dead for almost a year!"

"Answer the fucking question, Morgan!"

"Caroline, do not go Marine on me." He turned and hit the cabinets with his fist, ignoring the momentary pain, regaining control of his temper again, actually grateful when his cell rang. "What?"

"Wow, don't take my head off." J.J.'s voice came through the line. "Hotch wants us all in the round table room in fifteen."

"I'll be there in ten." He hung up. "I've got a case."

"Saved by the bell, as usual." Caroline rolled her eyes.

He took another deep breath. "CJ, you may not like my answer, but here it is. Do I want kids? Yeah, I do, but I want to be with you more, so I'm willing to forgo them because I love you."

"Don't make me the bad guy here, Derek."

He rolled his eyes and grabbed his ready bag from the front closet. "I'm not having this argument again, CJ. I've got a case." Slamming the door behind himself, he was gone.

The next morning, she found herself working with the FBI Super Geeks in the simulation lab, and being felt up for the hundredth time. She was in no mood. She hadn't slept the night previous, telling herself that it was Derek who was at fault, but she knew better. She had picked a fight because she hated being reminded that she was a woman playing in a man's game. So, when the third computer twerp brushed her breast, she snapped, and grabbed his wrist, bending it to within an inch of breaking. "Look here, Captain Dork, I maybe a woman, but I am also an FBI Supervisory Special Agent and a Marine. I have killed men a lot bigger than you. So, the next time you or your fellow greasy-haired, pimple-faced, basement dwellers want to get your rocks off, do yourself a favor and find a woman a lot less dangerous than I am. Am I understood?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, SSA James."

"Good." She let go of his wrist and sneered at the tears in the nerd's eyes.

Derek knocked on a familiar office door without his usual smile. They hadn't spoken in three days, since he'd left for his case in Florida, and he'd been snapping at everyone, including Garcia. The fear of losing her over an issue he thought they'd resolved kept him up at nights. He knew she had only picked a fight because of how her day had gone, but he'd fallen for it, he always did. She was is strongest weakness. "CJ, do you have a minute?"

"Actually, I have five." She attempted a smile when he walked in. "Look, Derek, I meant to call you. I need to apologize for my behavior. You were right when you said that I was making a something out of nothing because of my day. I'm still adjusting to this paper pusher position."

He took her into his arms and kissed her. "I shouldn't have engaged you, so it's partially my fault as well. It's over now." He kissed her again, smiling when he pulled away, scooping her into his arms, and taking her onto his lap as he sat on the couch, listening to her laugh. "So, what's this I hear about my girl beating up a computer geek?"

She laughed again. "I did not beat him up. I just took my man's advice and reminded all of those mama's boys that I could kick their ass. They got a little friendly and I pointed out their error in judgment. That's all."

"The story going around is that you knocked him to the ground and threatened to kill him if he touched you again."

"That's correct enough and I am not going to apologize or correct the fact that I only twisted his wrist because he and his fellow Super Geeks had copped a feel one too many times."

"Did you hear me say that you should apologize?" She grinned and he kissed her again. "Besides, you saved me from having to go down and remind them that I am the only one in the FBI permitted to grope you on duty." She laughed as he kissed her cleavage. "Garcia wanted me to remind you that computer technicians are people too."

"I have no problem with Garcia. I do have a problem with forty year old virgins who confuse me for their worn out blow up doll."

He laughed. "OK, I get it. You have no patience for computer technicians."

"I have no patience for any man who wants to cop a feel without permission. There is a fine line between an accident and sexual harassment. I just cleared up the distinction for them. It was nothing I was out of line doing. In fact, I had every right to report them to OPR."

"I know, Baby Girl, I know, and they are much appreciative for you not bringing in the Office of Professional Responsibility, but the OPR would have had nothing on me." His cell rang as he kissed her. "I'll see you at home. I love you, CJ."

"I love you, Derek." She smiled as he answered and walked out of her office.


	6. Chapter 6

Monday morning, Derek stood at the front of Caroline's sniper class, evaluating each man as they sparred. Most were former military with previous hand-to-hand training, but there were a few who were Midwestern farm boys who knew how to shoot, but had no idea how to do more than throw a few punches in self-defense. That wasn't going to save them when they were sent alone to track an unsub into the woods. They were all quick studies, and he was grateful, not really wanting to waste one day teaching a remedial class. "OK, face forward." They did as they were told and Caroline stepped to his right. "You guys did decent job, but now we are going to work on breaking down your comfort zone."

"Mitchell," Caroline motioned to the six foot four, two hundred pound, muscular trainee in the front row, "attack me."

"I can't, Ma'am. You'll send me packing." The rest of the class laughed and Mitchell grinned.

"You've all already made it through selection. Now, I gave you a direct order."

"Agent James, I will hurt you. I can not spar with you."

She'd had enough. Walking forward, gritty determination burning through her body, she hit Mitchell's rib cage with the heel of her hand, winding him, and proceeded to step behind him and place him in a sleeper hold all before her recruits finished gasping. "Anyone else think a woman can't hurt you?" There was no response. "Good. Now, continue."

Morgan tried hard not to laugh. He'd sparred her on numerous occasions where he'd walked away with more bruises than she did. Yet, given her perfect size eight feminine body, most men underestimated her. That was their second mistake. Their first, he always thought, was seeing her as a woman first. He'd made that mistake when they'd first met, until she'd turned out to be a better shot than any man he'd ever seen. Then, when she'd been shot, her steely determination to deal with the pain, not surrender to it had just drawn him like a moth to a flame. Her strength, her intelligence, and talent, combined with her disarming beauty should have scared him, but it never had. It's why he enjoyed watching her in her new position, though she hated having to prove herself again, he didn't have to worry about her. She could take care of herself.

Two hours later, Caroline forced a smile as John walked into her office. She would have much rather met him at that café he frequented, but he'd insisted on her office. The lecherous, lust-filled, look in his eyes made her sick. To Deputy Director Shepard, she was nothing more than a nice piece of ass in a suit. Her accomplishments meant nothing to him and he wanted nothing more than for her to run to him with tears in her eyes asking him to fix her problems. That was never going to happen, she'd put a bullet in her own skull first, but that certainly didn't stop him from fantasizing about it every time he looked at her. "Deputy Director."

"Agent James, I have to say, your new position looks very good on you as I knew it would."

His elevator eyes repulsed her and she didn't respond to his comment, only sat behind her desk. "What do you want, John?"

"I just came to see how you and your recruits are doing." The smile never left his face as he admired the red blouse she was wearing. It was professional yet still flattered her busty frame. How she was able to lie down with a rifle never failed to amaze him.

"Everything seems to be moving smoothly as of this moment. My recruits finished their ERT training with flying colors and SSA Morgan is in the process of teaching advanced hand-to-hand techniques. The Super Geeks should have the computer simulation finished by Thursday and I'll have them running through that for the next week."

"I heard you had a little problem with our technical staff." He grinned.

"Nothing I couldn't handle."

"Why don't you let me make that determination?"

"Director, with all due respect, I don't need you protecting me. I've disciplined those at fault and the situation is taken care of."

"Again, SSA James, I think I am better able to make that decision once I know all the facts."

She rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. "Fine. The computer geeks have apparently never been around an anatomically correct woman before and didn't quite know how to keep their hands to themselves. I simply reminded them that the wrist bone is very fragile when over rotated. End of story. It's done, John."

He laughed. "Violence isn't always the answer, Caroline."

"Maybe not, but I felt it was warranted in that situation, and it was very therapeutic. You should try it some time." She rolled her eyes again. "Now, if there is nothing else, I have work to do."

He didn't rise. "There is one more thing. I thought I was clear, Agent James, SSA Morgan is not to have any interaction with you at work. Your personal life cannot interfere with your work at the Bureau."

She fought to keep control of her temper. "He's teaching my unit hand-to-hand combat techniques, not," she let her statement drop. "John, this resentment that you have of my relationship with SSA Morgan has got to stop, and stop now, or I will have no other recourse but to report you to the OPR."

He laughed a sardonic laugh. "You think I'm scared of the OPR? Caroline, I never took you as someone who would underestimate their opponent. I will never approve of your relationship with SSA Morgan."

"Too damn bad, John. You're not my father."

"Well, thank God for that."

Her blood boiled in her veins as she shook her head, her right hand itching to go for her sidearm. "Oh, you're just pushing all the buttons today, aren't you?" She stood up. "As much fun as this has been, I think it's time for you to leave."

"Caroline, you are a brilliant and talented woman. You can really go places in The Bureau, but that's not going to happen if you are linked to the BAU."

"So all of your shameless and, may I add, unwanted advances are just because you have my best interests at heart? Forgive me if I think you're full of shit. Now, I'm quite happy with where I am and you've worn out your welcome. Time for you to get your sorry chauvinistic ass out of my office." She opened the door to her office.

"Just think about what I said, Caroline."

"The only thing I'm going to be thinking about, John, is how to word my letter to the Director." She slammed the door behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

Morgan walked into the FBI gym for his daily workout and found Caroline doing some serious damage to a training dummy. There were only three people who could cause her to become that angry, only two of which were alive, and he knew he hadn't done anything to piss her off that day. "Get your leg higher." She wasn't going to talk about it, not at that moment, not with her temper getting the best of her. So, he moved the dummy and stood in its place, though he knew that probably wasn't the safest place to be. Holding out hand at the height of his chin, he motioned for her to attempt to hit it, which she did with more force than she would have normally used. Whatever John did, it was pretty bad. "Good. Come at me again."

Normally, she would have grinned and asked him if he was looking to get hurt, but she didn't care just then and made another pass. He was able to block most of her advances, but she slammed the heel of her hand into his diaphragm, knocking the wind out of him, kicked his legs out from under him, and twisted his wrist once he fell back onto the mat. "Tap out."

That wasn't an unreasonable request since he couldn't breathe and if she sneezed she'd break his wrist. "Where did you learn that?" He managed as she helped him to his feet.

"It's a Marine thing. My father taught me when I was thirteen and I, in turn, used to teach it to all my recruits. It's meant to be finished with a swift blow to the ribcage, hopefully breaking a rib into the heart, and killing the subject. Or a simple neck snap will suffice."

"What did John do this time?"

"Ah, the profiler speaks." She rolled her eyes and grabbed her towel. "Excuse me for thinking you actually came down here for a workout."

"A workout, yes, an ass whooping, no. It doesn't take a profiler to recognize that you really wanted it to be John at the other end of your fist."

"Buy me a drink and I'll tell you." She headed for the showers.

"He said what?" Derek looked at her shocked when they sat in their favorite bar.

"Exactly." Caroline finished her second shot of Jim Beam followed by a swallow of beer. "I went to the Director's office and was told that I need to learn to deal with it because John is my supervisor and was just trying to motivate me." The waitress brought her another shot, which she quickly finished.

"That's ridiculous, CJ. What John is doing is the definition of harassment."

She grinned evilly. "I looked right at the Director and told him that I have no problem dealing with John, though he might."

"CJ, you can't shoot him." He laughed.

"Why would I want to waste the bullet?"

"You can't beat him to a pulp either."

"I won't leave a mark." Finishing her fourth shot, she laughed, actually enjoying the burn of the bourbon as it went down her throat.

"You're done." He took the beer from her hand and stood up. "Come on, CJ, we're taking you home." The way she'd said it, she wasn't joking, and it had scared him that he didn't want to try to talk her out of it.

The next afternoon John smiled as he walked into Caroline's office. "So, what did The Director have to say?"

Stepping from behind her desk, she grinned evilly as she walked up to him. "You know exactly what he had to say, Johnny, and I just want you to know that I will be happy to play your game, but there will be some ground rules." Suddenly, she grabbed his throat with her left hand, pushing him against the wall, pulled out her nine millimeter, and pressed it to his temple. "First rule, you will never touch me. Remember that I am more familiar with the workings of a gun than I am my own body. I am the number three shot in the country and I had no problem pulling the trigger on my own father so there will be no hesitations putting a bullet in your sorry ass. Rule number two; any mention of my personal relationship with Morgan will stop right now. My personal life, while upsetting to you, is none of your goddamn business. Finally, rule number three," she grinned as he continued to gasp for air and struggle against her grip, "I will be allowed to work with the BAU. They are one of only teams that are based here and travels all over the country. They are the prime team for my guys to work with in order to get training in different terrains. Am I understood?" He made a gasping noise then nodded and she pulled away. "Glad we have an understanding."

"I'll have your badge for this, Agent James!" He coughed as attempted to catch his breath.

"Good luck with that since you are the one whose sexual harassment is well documented. I'm just defending myself."

There wasn't the same look of fear he was used to seeing in the eyes of the other women, but she wasn't like any of the other flings. Even the strong ones had buckled after they'd gone to the director, his brother-in-law, but he'd forgotten one thing about Caroline James. She may have been the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, but her training and upbringing made her deadly and she didn't take anything from anyone. She didn't have to. "It just got harder for you to train your team."

"I never expected it to be a walk in the park, Johnny." She leaned against her desk. "Now, don't let the door hit you on the ass on your way out."

Quantico was worse than a high school when it came to gossip and Morgan tried to hide his smirk when he heard the story about how Caroline had stood up for herself with Deputy Director Shepherd. The Director's directions of 'dealing' with John was only a free pass to do what she did best, and that was not take anything from anyone. John had messed with the wrong woman finally and got what he deserved. "I hear you had fun this afternoon." He whispered as he came up behind her at the coffee station.

"Was my secretary listening through the intercom again?" She rolled her eyes.

"CJ, this place knows instantly when someone sneezes, so don't think you can threaten the Deputy Director and keep it a secret."

"I did more than threaten."

He laughed quietly. "I need details."

"No, you don't because I'm not proud of what I had to do, but proper channels weren't working."

"Tell me you didn't pull your weapon."

"Can't do that I'm afraid."

He laughed again, but she didn't even smile. "CJ," he turned serious, "you did what you had to do."

"I shouldn't have had to do it. I'm a marksman and an agent. Just because I happen to be a woman doesn't mean that I should have to pull my weapon in order to be taken seriously. I know fourteen different ways to kill a man with my bare hands. I shouldn't have had to degrade myself like that."

"And ninety-five percent of the guys around here see you as a marksman and an agent because they know that you can hold your own, but there are always going to be the five percent who, like me, see the cut of your skirt before they see your weapon. And might I say that you are really rocking your outfit today." She finally smiled as she shook her head. "I'm sorry it happened, but I'm glad you did what had to be done and if you hadn't done it, I probably would have. I have your back, CJ."

"I know you do. I just don't want it looking like I'm getting soft and I need my man to protect me from a mouse like John Shepherd."

"CJ," he lowered his voice even further as he stirred in the sugar, "that's what a man does for the woman he loves." With a soft squeeze of her shoulder and a smile, he walked back to his desk.


	8. Chapter 8

A week later, Caroline got a phone call she'd been expecting for years. Her unit was being activated and shipped out to Iraq in two days. It wasn't something she was able to turn down, though she tried. Psych Services had cleared her and deemed her fit for duty, she was to report, regardless of her new FBI unit. Derek was away on a case and it wasn't something she wanted to burden him with because it was something he would worry about yet couldn't change. Instead, she went into see John, who just smirked and said that her unit would be reassigned to ERT until her return. There was nothing more that she wanted to do than grab him by the throat again and tell him to reassign another supervisor, but that wasn't the fight. She had to prepare herself to be in combat again and that required swallowing all of her emotions.

Morgan walked into the condo he shared with his love and found a green duffel bag by the front door and Caroline placing her ribbons and medals on her dress uniform. There was only one thing it all meant. It was something they both new could happen, but he'd put it out of his mind since they hadn't activated her in two years. "When do you report?"

"Tomorrow morning." Her voice was just as flat and unemotional as his had been.

"Tomorrow morning?" He shook his head and threw his ready bag into the corner. "When did you get the call?"

"Wednesday afternoon."

"And you didn't call me?"

"What could would that have done, Derek?" Pulling out her millimeter ruler, she began measuring the spacing of her insignia and ribbons. "Would you really have raced home early?"

"You're right." He flopped down on their bed. "How long are you gone for?"

"I don't know."

"Where are they sending you?"

"All I can tell you is they are sending me to Iraq."

"To do what?"

She turned on her heels and snapped at him. "Well, it isn't to sell timeshares. Can we dispense with the twenty questions now?"

"I'm trying to wrap my head around this, Caroline."

"What's there to wrap around? It's just like I were being sent somewhere with The Bureau."

"Except you don't know when or if you are coming home. Excuse me if I'd like to know a little more information."

She began steaming her uniform, regaining control of her emotions. "Information is the one thing I can't give you this time."

"Can you give me something else?" Standing up, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the nape of her neck. "Can you put that down and give me you for the rest of tonight?"

The next morning, Caroline dressed in the dark, leaving Derek asleep in their bed. The previous night, he'd caused her to experience emotions she'd never known before with how slow and tender he'd taken their passion. He'd wanted it to last until she returned home and he'd achieved his goal. Caroline hadn't slept after they'd peaked for the second time, she didn't want to leave, wanted to stay incased in his embrace, which was something she'd never felt before. Straightening her uniform, she whispered, "I love you, Babe," and disappeared into the early morning darkness.

He'd wanted to see her off, to be there with the other spouses until the plane took off, but, as was her style, Caroline left while he was sleeping. Even though he'd asked her, pleaded with her almost, to wake him, but he wasn't surprised she didn't. "Hey Baby Girl," he said to her voicemail, "I just wanted to tell you I love you and that I'll still be here when you get back. Be safe, CJ."

There had to be something wrong with her. She'd played that message every night before she went to sleep, picturing his handsome face, feeling his arms around her. She was losing her edge and felt a wave of nausea every morning. She didn't get nauseous. She especially never got nauseous on assignment. Lying down with her favorite three eighty sniper's rifle had always comforted her, never repulsed her.

Six weeks after her deployment, Morgan heard a rumor that Caroline had been seen on the Quantico Marine Base, but he knew that had to be wrong. The last time they'd spoken via webcam, she'd told him that the Corp had extended her stay in Iraq into the next year. There was no way she would volunteer to come home eighteen months early, not unless there was a reason, and then he would have been called if there was something wrong. No, his Baby Girl wasn't home, and he tried to put it out of his mind, to close the wound on his heart that rumor had reopened.

The doctor's words were still a bitter pill to swallow, even after twenty-four hours. Pregnant. It was a bad word. It meant leaving her unit, her command, and being placed on disability. Disability! As though she had been wounded in the line of duty again. If only it were something that noble. No, it wasn't noble. Mistakes were never noble and this had been a mistake. The sex with Derek had been mind-blowing the night she left, but Caroline had never even thought it had created a child, and she wasn't happy about it. It diminished her standing as a sniper, as a Marine, and she had even gone so far as to ask the doctor to run the test again because she knew he had to be wrong. Problem was, he wasn't wrong. Deep within her, she'd known before she walked into the medic tent what the diagnosis was going to be.

Light shone through the frosted glass on the top of the condo door when Derek arrived home that night. A light he hadn't left on, he was sure of it. Testing the door, he found it to still be locked, and sticking his key in the lock, he withdrew his weapon from its holster. "FBI!"

"Very official. Now, do you mind putting that thing away before your mother gets out of the shower?" Caroline growled as she stirred something on the stove.

Derek couldn't figure out what shocked him more, the fact that he'd forgotten his mother was coming or the fact that his best friend and lover was home from 'the sandbox', as she'd called it.

"Yeah, I come home from a six week deployment to find your mother sitting on the front porch saying that she didn't want to bother you at work so she thought she'd wait. So, I let her in and ran to the store. You know I hate going shopping, Derek."

"Welcome home, Baby Girl." He went to kiss her, but she pulled away. "I'm sorry, Baby."

"Don't call me that!" She screamed and turned her back to him, cursing under her breath at her lack of control over her emotions.

"Why are you home, CJ?"

The silence descended upon the room like a lead curtain. She didn't want to tell him. She wanted just to take care of the problem and go back to her unit, but there was a new voice inside of her, one she'd never heard before, telling her that the child she was carrying was also his and he had a right to know. "Because they don't allow pregnant women to serve in combat or lay down with rifles."

It was barely above a whisper, but it floated into his ears and he felt his breath stop. "You're what?"

"You heard me."

"No, I don't think I did. Please repeat it."

"I don't want to."

"I think it needs to be repeated and it's not a matter of whether you want to or not."

She spun on her heels like a good soldier giving a report, but she wasn't a soldier any longer, and she quickly swallowed the tears that she felt just behind her eyes. "I was relieved of duty because I am six weeks pregnant."

The smile started small, but quickly encompassed his whole face. "That's wonderful!" She didn't say anything just stood there with her stone Marine face. "That's not wonderful?"

"For the last thirty-six hours, I have told myself that I was home to fix the problem and then report back to my unit, but seeing your reaction," she swallowed again, "I don't know."

"Fix the problem? Baby Girl, this isn't a problem. This is a baby." Taking her face in his hands, he kissed her. "Our baby."

"What are we going to do with a baby, Derek? Do I really look like the nurturing mother type? Do you really think we can raise a child and still do our jobs?"

"We have nine months to figure out those details, CJ, and as for you not being a good mother, I think you will be the best because you don't take anything yet you aren't afraid to reward good behavior." He kissed her again. "Besides, I'm not going anywhere. We'll figure all of this out together."

"Just don't promise me a happily ever after. I don't believe in that crap."

"And we both know there is no such thing, but, Baby Girl, this child, our child, will be loved and provided for and, probably," he smirked as he embraced her, "be the best shot in the country before they are enrolled in school."

"Now that's a future I could live with." She smiled and kissed him once more.


End file.
